


sadness tastes like plum wine

by Dandybear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bonding, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Non-bending mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybear/pseuds/Dandybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumi gives Asami some booze and sympathy. Non-bending badasses gotta stick together. Post-S1, mostly canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sadness tastes like plum wine

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to venture into Asami getting the time to sort out her feelings. At the same time, I also wanted to write Bumi's character. His personality here is a combination of Aang, Sokka, and the first Bumi. Mostly Sokka though. I get the feeling he really looked up to his uncle. 
> 
> Asami Sato is a badass and needs to wear a cravat.

Bumi liked hanging out with his brother's kids, but they got to be a little bit of a handful during parties. Meelo had decided to go streaking down the serving table, which was a riot. Ikki, however, was in her "why" phase and was wearing a little thin on his nerves.

So here he was skulking out to the Meditation Pavilion to drink some plum wine and smoke his pipe in peace. Or, he was, until he heard the quiet sniffling from the other side of the porch.

Ever the explorer, Bumi went to investigate. There, in the foreground of a painted sky, was a beautiful woman. He recognized her as one of Korra's friends, the industrialist's daughter.

Bumi didn't attempt to fix his hair, but he did turn on his charm. He leaned against the wall and announced his prescense with,

"Don't like parties much?"

She turned to look at him, her make-up was running and her eyes puffy, but she was still breathtaking.

"Oh. No, I'm sorry. It's silly. I just needed to get away." She said.

Her voice was raspy from crying and softer than he expected. Bumi smiled wryly at her and approached with the bottle of wine.

"I had a similar idea, but I think you and I have different reasons. Why don't we share a drink and you can tell me why such a pretty girl is so sad."

Wrong thing to say. She bristled at the mention of 'pretty girl', Bumi backtracked.

"Not to say that pretty girls are less likely to have legitimate problems, or that because of your natural good looks you shouldn't be allowed to be sad. Just making observation." He held up his hands for peace.

She nodded and wiped blithely at her eyes.

"I could actually do with a drink right now."

Bumi walked over and poured the girl a cup, he'd just have to drink it out of the bottle. He sat down next to her, a friendly, yet respectful distance. She downed the first drink like a shot. This caused Bumi's eyebrows to rise and his grin to reappear.

"It would appear I have a more experienced drinking partner than I thought."

She wiped at her painted mouth and held out the saucer for a refill.

"So," Bumi started as he poured, "what seems to be the trouble Miss...?"

"Asami." She replied, sipping slowly.

Asami seemed to ruminate on answering. Her pale green eyes were fixed to the left of the horizon, deep in thought. Bumi lit his pipe while he waited.

"My father turned out to be an equalist who hated my boyfriend for being a firebender, I lost my home and only family, then I came here and found out my boyfriend had feelings for another one of our friends. Then, we got thrown in prison, BECAUSE my dad was an equalist. We were then chased underground and were practically homeless for days, then   
my father tried to kill me and my boyfriend cheated on me."

Bumi gawked at the girl. Okay, that was a good reason to be crying.

"And now I just have to sit there and pretend I'm okay while they're... flaunting their relationship. They deserve to be happy, but I'm still not over it."

He winced, now he knew who she was talking about. It was true, Not-Dad-Avatar and her boyfriend had been rather nauseating this evening. They kept leaving to the kitchen to 'get more fruit tarts'.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that." He said, "You have every right in the world to feel sad. Or angry. I'm betting your pretty angry."

"Yes, I'm angry."

"Well, removing yourself from the situation was the mature thing to do. Better than I would've done, which would be to send a naked Meelo after them."

She chuckled without snorting her wine. A sophisticated lady indeed.

"As for boy troubles, you're hot. In fact, if I weren't sure that at least four men and three women inside would kick my ass for putting the moves on you, I probably would. 

Respectfully. I know how to treat a lady. Inside and out." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Asami made a noise something between a laugh and a sob.

"There are lots of quality boys, and girls, out there looking for a girl just like you. Some might be closer than you think. Why just inside there's Porkbeefcake and General Fussy Britches. Those are some fine quality men. Or, if you're in to someone older..."

"I'll ask Lin." Asami said coolly.

Bumi laughed a loud uproarious laugh. It was probably partly due to the liquor.  
"Noted. I might have to tell Lin that, she looks like she could use a good roll in the hay." But he backed off.

The girl's mood seemed to have lightened a little. Her aura glowed a little pinker. That made Bumi realise something.

"Have you ever considered becoming a Kyoshi Warrior?"

She seemed a little startled by the idea. Or the reminder that she wasn't alone. It seemed she was hazy from the plum wine.

"I don't think I can leave Republic City. I have to make sure Future Industries doesn't crumble because of my father. I have obligations to my friends."  
Bumi shrugged good-naturedly. 

"Sounds about right. It's a lot of responsibility, but you look like you can handle it. If you ever want some more training in armed combat, let me know. Us non-bending Avatar companions have to stick together. Like my old Uncle Sokka used to say, 'It's hard to be the regular guy in a group of special, amazing benders. That's why you need shinier toys and fancy hats.' I see you've already got the toy part down."

He was referring to the mech suit parked on the island, of course. It was kind of hard to miss.

Bumi heard a light snore. He turned to see Asami slumped against the railing. She had a clump of hair stuck in her mouth as she slept. Gently, he untucked it from her mouth. She mumbled something, but stayed asleep.

The older man lifted her bridal style to carry her in. She deserved to look dignified while passed out drunk and covered in make up trails.

Tenzin and Lin looked up from their conversation to shoot him a filthy look. Yes, carrying an unconscious teenage girl and a bottle of booze looked suspicious. Still, the accusation hurt.

"This one's had a long night. Long month really. Just thought one of you ladies would like to take her over to the womens' dorms to sleep off the wine."

Still nursing a hangover the next day, Bumi came to breakfast to find Asami ready to train. What a trooper.


End file.
